In a dishwasher, one or more spray arms are normally arranged to distribute water and/or a mix of water and a washing agent, evenly and efficiently throughout the interior of the dishwasher to clean dishes placed therein. In different phases of a washing program for a dishwasher, the dishes may be soaked, cleansed or rinsed. The use of different water spreading functions depends on what phase the washing program is going through. For example, water being spread without significant force may be used for soaking the dish and to soften dirt and soil. Water being spread with a strong beam of ejected water may be used to remove dirt with force from the dishes.
The number of nozzles on a spray arm as well as the size of the nozzles may be varied in order to achieve different spray patterns and/or water spreading functions. It is known in the prior art to adjust the nozzle size on a spray arm to achieve different spray patterns. However, adjustments of the nozzle shape and/or size resulting in a thinner nozzle opening often results in clogged nozzles. This is clearly a drawback as clogged nozzles result in a poor dish cleaning result.
As may be realized from the above, there is a need for improvements in the field of spray arms for dishwashers.